During the operation of a power plant that includes a fusion reactor, various conditions and statuses of the power plant must be continuously monitored. Furthermore, information regarding the monitoring of the power plant must be presented to the reactor operator and other plant personnel in a manner that clearly conveys the criticality of the information without overwhelming the personnel.
Monitoring the operation of a power plant requires the simultaneous and continuous monitoring of a large number of parameters regarding the fusion reactor. Furthermore, various common systems of the power plant must also be simultaneously and continuously monitored. Such monitoring requires a significant diligence from the reactor's operator. The demand for such operator diligence grows as the number of reactors included in a power plant multiplies. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.